


Modified Motherhood

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), pharmoicy
Genre: F/F, Modified Motherhood, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Moira has genetically engineered the perfect child by melding Fareeha's and Angela's DNA into an embryo. Artificially impregnating herself with said child, Angela finds out and confronts Moira.





	1. Chapter 1

Worry was now setting in a bit more than her heart could handle. Where is she? Those heels clicked a staccato frantic enough to worry any person who would hear them. Rounding the corner with her ponytail whipping over her shoulder, her blue eyes locked onto the glass door with those familiar black letters. Doctor M. O'Deorain. 

Pressing her hand to the biometric scanner lock, it didn't beep, which was very odd and made her heart sink a bit more. Moving those delicate fingers to tuck into the handle, she gently pulled to the side and the door popped open. Moira leaving her personal office unlocked had never been a habit of hers, the geneticist craved privacy in every way possible so the door being locked was out of the norm. 

Carefully stepping into the dimly lit room, she clicked the small desk lamp on to see that the entirety of her desk was covered in handwritten notes and subject data. The damn woman always wrote her personal notes in her native tongue, Gaelic was nearly a dead dialect so the only one able to read it would've been the very person who wrote it. With a soft curse from the mess of papers and the inability to read anything written, she sat at the desk and turned her attention to the holo screen of her computer. Pulling the keyboard closer, she pecked at the letters as she remembered the only password Moira would've used to tuck away all her work. CAOIN. The screen brightened as her vision was flooded with the same notes and test data, but this time in English. Skimming through what she could understand, the data seemed to be pointing to genetic modifications on the cellular level. Mein Gott, no. Her eyes caught on words such as 'embryo' and 'artificial insemination' and her brows furrowed as anger set in. She never heard the door slide open but the familiar growl was enough to pull her eyes from the screen and jump to her feet.

With the terrible taste of bile still on her tongue, her slender hand instinctively rose to press at the locking mechanism but it never responded. 

“How odd.”

Her fingers grasped the handle and slid it open freely, a grumbled sigh filling the silence as slid it shut behind her. Realizing the lights were now on and she surely remembers turning them off, her mismatched eyes found Angela sitting at her desk. 

“What might you be doing, Dr. Ziegler?”

The younger doctor had always been curious about her work, which was even more of a reason she was glad she kept her hand written notes in Gaelic. The doctor was grasping at a few of the papers as she bolted upright with a look of anger and shock on her normally angelic features. 

Those typically soft blue eyes were filled with rage as she moved around the desk with the test subject results in hand.

“What have you been up to? Testing on human subjects like this? I know Overwatch cut your funding, but is this the reason why?”

Moira's throat felt tight as she realized Angela must have caught onto some of the Gaelic over the years, otherwise she wouldn't have known what any of the tests were about. She strode closer with a fire in her chest and fists at her sides.

“This is none of your business, little angel. These are my own research and you can leave my office at once or I will NOT be kind about my departure from this department.” 

As the anger set in, her stomach churned in upheaval which sent her to her knees, grabbing at the office trash bin next to her desk. With a wrenching of her stomach, her hand flew to her abdomen and the contents of her stomach were now exiting with whines of pain. Once through, she wiped at her lips and breathed heavily as she pushed the bin across the floor.

The fire in Moira's eyes was enough for harsh rebuttals to fly into her mind, but once the taller woman was on the floor, the doctor in her kicked in. She bent to place a hand on her back as the geneticist heaved and cried out. Wait. No, this can't be. Her attention shot to the paperwork in her hands, flipping through the files she was searching for the name of the human test subject. Freezing in mid motion, she dropped the other papers and her eyes widened in shock. The top of the paper she know held in shaky hands read: Test Subject #836 – Moira O'Deorain. 

Stepping back to the desk once Moira was settled on the nearby couch, she scrolled through the files and quickly found the English typed copy of the paper she just read. Eyes flitting through details, the data showed that the experiment had resulted in a success. The test subject had been artificially inseminated with the genetically modified embryo, DNA combinations from both recipients had taken hold to the subjects uterus and pregnancy was confirmed.


	2. Modified Motherhood: Mission Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha comes home from two months of missions to find Angela and Moira in the lab. Moira with a surprise awaiting the soldier.

These past two months had gone by so slow that it felt like she had been gone for a year. As the plane landed, her blue metallic right hand gripped at her ruck sack as the go ahead was given and she nearly jumped to her feet. The missions had her in places that had horrible satellite signals for even the simplest of communication between her, Moira and Angela. So she rushed off the tarmac and to the labs with a jog, her boots padding along the tiled floors as she rounded the corners. Once at the sliding glass doors, she peeked in to see Angela and Moira sitting together with mugs of coffee. Angela's smiling face made her own lips curl up into a happy smile, but the glow that was about Moira was startling enough for her to frown. There was most definitely something wrong with her, something different that she couldn't pinpoint right away. So with hesitant steps now, she stepped forward to enter the lab, her stance defensive as the women both turned to look at her with surprised looks. 

“Fareeha! Oh mein gott when why didn't you tell us when you were coming back?” The blonde jumped to her feet and ran over to wrap her arms around those muscles and offer a sweet kiss to her cheek. But Fareeha couldn't take her eyes off of Moira who slowly stood up, her labcoat uncharacteristically unbuttoned as she made strides towards Fareeha as well. Leaning in for a slight hug, that's when the realization set in and the Fareeha's hands moved to rest at Moira's stomach. Her tall lean form hid it very well, but Fareeha knew something was different and now it fully set in exactly what.

“Moira...are you?” Her caramel eyes shot over to Angela with shock, met with a nod in confirmation. Those strong muscles melted as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Moira's waist and kissed at her stomach. “'Ahlaan bik fi aleayilat.” Shooting a glance up to Moira, that slender hand grazed her cheek with softness as she found her face buried into her stomach.


	3. Modified Motherhood: Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela have to clear out the smokes, punching bag and whiskey from Moira's flat. They replace her drinking glass and whiskey bottle with their childhood plushes.

Moira had been left in her lab to run some chemical balancing tests on her own blood samples, it was her way of keeping up on her condition, but Angela and Fareeha used it as an excuse to get away. The two women had dreaded having to tell Moira she no longer had her three mind settling escapes, but for the sake of the child she now carried it needed to happen. So sneaking off to her flat, they set off to be rid of the unhealthy habits firsthand. 

They gathered up her packs of cigarettes and tucked them into trash bag as they wandered her entire flat to find all of the haphazard places she left them. But the main thing was finding her hidden bar of whiskey and signature monogrammed glasses, the main one of which was in her office just behind her desk. Right on display was her favorite brand of whiskey and a single glass, her nightly routine of numbing her mind with it was well known amongst the girls. Gathering up the whiskey and glass to hide into a bag Fareeha had been carrying, Angela places two small plush toys in their place. Fareeha's and Angela's first ever toys would make for happy reminders for Moira of what was to come and for her to think of them when she felt the need for a drink. Fareeha had brought along her little black puppy plush, she had named it Anubis and even now it brought her comfort on bad days so she hoped it would do the same for Moira. Angela had brought the spotted cat she so affectionately named Snowflake, the poor little snow leopard was matted from far too much love but it always made her smile. The contrastive pairing was perfect for the relationship they all had and hopefully they would serve as reminders that the two would always be with Moira no matter what. 

The last task was left up to Fareeha. “Liebe, we must be rid of this thing for now. Once she has the little one we can put it back, but this will do more harm than good.” Her delicate fingertips traces over the scratches and tears in the heavy fabric of the beaten training bag. She remembered times when Moira came home with the fury of hellfire in her veins and how badly she lashed out onto this to numb herself of the emotion. But if she did that now while pregnant, she would hurt both her and the child and Angela couldn't have that. Her gaze moved to look over Fareeha as she stepped closer to kiss her cheek. “I've got this Angela, step aside.” Those caramel eyes sharpened as she wrapped her muscled arms around the bag and it lifted up to loosen off the hook chain and she carefully set it to the floor. Grabbing at the built in handles now, she lifted it and flung it to rest over her shoulder, one arm wrapped around it. Angela moved closer to tease at Fareeha by placing a hand on her stomach, her muscles tightening hard against her hand as a soft smile crossed her plush lips. “My strong Fareeha, let's move this to the storage space quickly before she catches on.”

As they reached the front door, it opened on its own and Moira was standing there with a furrowed brow and a slight snarl on her lips. “What is the meaning of this? Put that back Fareeha.” Angela stepped in to place her hands on Moira's sides, pulling her into the flat as Fareeha left with the punching bag. “We took care of a few thing we knew would be difficult for you. You don't just have yourself to worry about, but you now have to think of the baby too.” Those small hands moved to now rest on Moira's stomach, her blue eyes soft as she looked up to her for forgiveness. Those mismatched eyes stared down to her with a slight understanding as she looked over to the bar set in the living room which was now empty. “Did you make sure you got all of them? And my cigarettes?” Moving to wander the path of her usual stress filled days, she checked every spot to find them empty. Once she got to her office, the emptiness of the one corner where the bag had once hung tugged at her heart a bit, but as she turned to see the small toys sitting behind her desk a small tear welled up in her eyes. Stepping closer to pick them up and examine them, she kissed each softly and held them close.


	4. Modified Motherhood: Regrettable Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira being left alone for weeks away from her lab begins to wonder if her decision was the correct one.

This week had been hell on Earth for Moira as it was the first of many to follow where she wasn't allowed in the labs anymore. She had been far enough in the pregnancy for Angela to forbid her from stepping foot in HQ until the baby was born. But leaving her home alone while they were gone was worse, in her opinion at least, than standing around all day running tests.   
With a heavy sigh, she decided to take a warm shower to relax her sore muscles and maybe settle little Caoin down from her incessant kicking. A slender hand rested on her stomach as she turned the water on and began to undress. Looking to the mirror with a sadness at the state of her body, her lips twisted into a snarl at her naked form before she pulled back the curtain and climbed into the shower.  
As the hot water ran over her tall body, she ducked her head under the faucet and groaned out as the muscles of her neck and shoulders began to relax. But as she now moved to begin washing herself, those mismatched eyes couldn't help but look down to her bulging stomach and a sense of disgust crossed her mind.  
“How is anyone in love with me? Angela and Fareeha must be blind and foolish after all this time to still want to be at my side.”  
Her voice was deep with her Irish drawl as her fist found itself slammed against the tile of the shower wall, a growl filling the silence.  
“After all of this, how can they even accept me or you little one. You will be ridiculed for your conception and your upbringing. What was I thinking when I decided to do this to you? I was selfish and for that I'm sorry aingeal beag.”  
As the words fell from her lips, she felt her eyes burn with tears mingling alongside the water droplets. Slowly falling to her knees, her long arms wrapped over the little one in her belly and sobs filled the bathroom as warm water fell like rain over her bare form.

Without Moira in the labs, Angela had to step into her position and keep track of their progress, taking more extensive notes to make up for the lack of the other's. Once she shut everything down for the night, her holo tablet was tucked into her bag and lights turned off as she saw herself out.  
Once home to the flat, an eerie silence caused a tug of worry at her chest as she moved about the flat to find no one home. Fareeha most likely was still at the gym working off some of the day's stress, but where was Moira. Finding her way to their bedroom, her ears caught sound of water in the bathroom. A sigh of relief relaxed tension in her shoulders she hadn't realized she was holding, the poor woman must have decided to try and relax her sore muscles.  
But after a few moments, she could swear she heard crying, which caused her to rush and push open the door. Pulling back the curtain, she found Moira on her knees crying, hugging the little bundle within her stomach as her body shuddered with sobs.  
“Moira, liebe, what's wrong. Are you alright? Is Caoin ok? Did something happen?”  
Her mind was that of a doctor currently, not that of a lover.

The curtain flew open and Moira only flinched for a moment before she heard Angela's soft worried voice. Fighting the urge to turn and bury herself within those loving and caring arms, her voice was low.   
“How can you still love me after all this? How am I to expect anyone to love me or this child once she is born? Did I make a mistake doing this?”  
Mismatched eyes now looked up to the angel with intense sadness, her heart breaking as the moments passed between them.

Gathering up the nearby towel and turning off the water, Angela simply wrapped it and her arms around the older woman. She understood the sadness Moira was feeling, the pulling of her heart to darker thoughts considering the circumstances. But every fiber of the young doctor's being knew this was the perfect thing for all of them.  
“You have sadness living in places sadness shouldn't live, liebe. This little girl will have the most love anyone could ever need. She will have the greatest mother in existence and she will never know loss or pain as we did. Fareeha and I loved you for everything you were and will now love you for everything you will become. Nothing can ever change that." 

Moira listened to every word, letting it fully sink in as her heart warmed over and the tears ceased. She found herself burying those sharp features into her angel's golden hair, feeling every ounce of love Angela offered.  
“I love you so much Angela. Please, never change. For mine and this child's sake.”


	5. Modified Motherhood: A Broken Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela comes home to find a sleeping Moira sprawled across the couch. The full toll of the pregnancy taking its effect on her body.

Moira had found herself asleep and lounging across the entirety of their couch, the soft violin music filling the room as Angela came home from the labs. Hearing the music had put her mind at ease to know that it meant Moira was napping somewhere, the poor woman had been napping a lot as of late. But who could blame her, little Caoin was taking a lot out of her as her due date was drawing closer.  
Setting her coat across the arm of the nearby lounge chair and silently made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Turning around now to lean against the counter top, her eyes laid upon the peaceful sleeping form of Moira stretched out on the couch. Swirling her wine a bit to let it breathe, her hips pushed forward to let her now stand up and tip toe her way towards the couch. Smiling softly as she got closer, sitting herself atop the coffee table and reaching out a hand to delicately card her fingers through that fiery red hair. Unable to hold back a giggle as she tossled it to the side before her hand moved to rest atop her pregnant stomach. Feeling the tiny girl moving about made her heart flutter and a warmth fill her chest far better than the wine did.   
Moira's mind had begun to pull itself from slumber as she felt a warmth on her stomach, moving a hand up to now rest atop another's hand, she smiled softly. Those mismatched eyes not daring to open just yet as she twined their fingers for a moment of warmth, but only a moment before her eyes slowly opened and her vision came into focus. The beautiful blonde was still in her blouse and skirt, holding a glass of her evening wine and even in her exhausted state looked as beautiful as an angel at her side. With a slight smirk, Moira moved her legs off the couch to carefully force herself to sit up, a slight dizziness making her head sway a bit.  
“Don't stand up yet. Let your senses come back to you. It would seem little Caoin is taking more out of you than you let on liebling. Rest a few more minutes before we move you to take a bath, relax those muscles a bit more before some much deserved cuddling?”  
Moira only grumbled softly to herself in that deep Irish drawl as she leaned back, head resting against the top of he couch and eyes shut again. Her slender hand rubbed at her stomach absently before it fell to her lap and she was lost to sleep once more. Angela giggled to herself as she stood to gather up the blanket on the arm of the chair and draped it over the taller woman.  
“I can already tell Caoin is going to be one little devil if she can break your will liebe.”  
Leaning down slightly to place a soft kiss to her forehead, she noticed the older woman smile in her sleep and warmth returned to Angela's heart.


	6. Modified Motherhood: Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicate hands shuffled through paperwork, organizing every piece into its proper filing slot, stray bits of golden hair fell into her view as a soft sigh filled the silence of her office. But as she turned around with a new handful of test results, her sapphire eyes landed on the angry red letters flashing across the main monitor of the lab. “MOIRA O'DEORAIN: HEARTRATE SPIKE, HEIGHTENED RESPIRATION. EMERGENCY! ALERT!”  
> Fingers loosened in disbelief to allow papers to float to the tile floor at her feet, pooling all around her as those eyes went wide. A moment passed before the doctor in her mind took hold, rushing into the lab and typing in the pass code for the alert to be forwarded to Fareeha's FALCN AI, she held her breath.   
> “Please liebe, hold on, we are on our way!”

Morning rays of sun shone over her sharp features as a soft groan rumbled from her tired body, eyelids clamping tighter to hide for a few more moments before the world would finally rush to her senses. Laying there on her back, idle hands rubbed at the swollen belly that moved slightly to her touch. The little one inside was nearing the true beginning of her life and Moira couldn't wait for the day.   
Just three days ago Angela had forced her into the med bay, worry settling into the young doctor's eyes as she ran every test known to make sure both Moira and Caoin were of perfect health. Once they were cleared with a perfect bill of health, the Irishwoman would be forced to take it easy from this point on. She was now past her due date by nearly a week and all three women were on edge about this fact, keeping a close eye on her vitals would be a must. Angela had equipped Moira with a personal wristband that would link to her HALO AI in the lab and alert her of any drastic change in vital signs. Not only for the safety of Moira, but for a heads up if she were at HQ for when labor had begun so she could alert the med bay and Fareeha.  
Moving to now sit on the edge of the bed, she scratched at her tossled bed hair with a large yawn stretching her thin lips. Rubbing at her stomach lightly, feeling Caoin waking as well with furious kicks, she grumbled an Irish curse and managed to stand up.  
“I swear, you'll be the death of me if you keep this up diabhal beag.”  
Mismatched eyes half lidded as she made her way to the kitchen, both of them were starving and jam on toast sounded divine right now. As she gathered up bread and popped it into the toaster, harsh kicks pangs of pain now pulsed from her abdomen. Hunching over the counter top slightly, her teeth grit through the pain and in the next moment she felt a wetness trickle down her leg. Looking to her bare feet, clear fluid pooled around them and those eyes went wide with disbelief.  
“Angela....Fareeha....someone...”  
Falling to her knees with long arms wrapped around her stomach, cries of pain rung out as a red light flashed on the wristband and she screamed for help with every ounce of her strength.

Every day past her due date had caused more worry to take its hold on Angela as she moved around the private operating theater, making sure every piece of chrome equipment was laid out in preparation for that day. Spending every spare moment reading over every test result from Moira's lab works, Angela couldn't figure out why she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everything cleared just fine, every test had come back with flying colors and perfectly normal results. So why couldn't she shake this panic?  
Delicate hands shuffled through paperwork, organizing every piece into its proper filing slot, stray bits of golden hair fell into her view as a soft sigh filled the silence of her office. But as she turned around with a new handful of test results, her sapphire eyes landed on the angry red letters flashing across the main monitor of the lab. “MOIRA O'DEORAIN: HEARTRATE SPIKE, HEIGHTENED RESPIRATION. EMERGENCY! ALERT!”  
Fingers loosened in disbelief to allow papers to float to the tile floor at her feet, pooling all around her as those eyes went wide. A moment passed before the doctor in her mind took hold, rushing into the lab and typing in the pass code for the alert to be forwarded to Fareeha's FALCN AI, she held her breath.   
“Please liebe, hold on, we are on our way!” 

Worry wasn't only in Angela's heart, Fareeha had been overly concerned every day leading up to the due date and was now a nervous wreck since it had passed. Not having the medical expertise to notice any of the signs for warranted concern, her mind went rampant with the worst case scenarios and she found herself keeping a distance from Moira and Angela. Isolating herself was the best course of action right now, keeping herself busy with workouts at the gym and running tests on her Raptora suit over and over again. The soldier needed to keep busy or she would lose her mind with worry, which was the last thing Moira needed right now. She needed to focus on herself and the safety and well-being of their child, not if Fareeha was slowly breaking down as the days passed by.  
Rockets flew down range with a rapid pace as she laid into each target with disregard for safety on her part. Burning through clip after clip, the barrel of the launcher smoked heavily before she finally fired the last round into the metal target. As she set down the launcher, a harsh beeping rung out from her visor and a message alert flashed in the corner of her eye. Looking over and registering the name attached, her heart sank and weapon found its way tossed onto the table unceremoniously with a loud clang. Tossing her visor aside, she turned on her heels and bolted off towards the HQ main building, her legs burning as she pushed them to run as fast as possible.   
Rounding the corners in the hallways with a blinding speed of desperation, she slid through the doorway of Angela's office to find the blonde already stripping off her lab coat and grabbing the prep kit. Fareeha's hand grip the wooden door frame and metallic fingers dug in and crushed wooden fibers like nothing.   
“How long do we have?”  
The question had been rehearsed over and over in her mind, awaiting the day to ask and be prepared for the panicked chaos of the med bay.   
“Four minutes for the team to reach her and seven to arrive. Best be getting scrubbed in liebe, you are my right hand in this. I need you at my side. She needs you at my side.”  
The soldier nodded in response, her caramel eyes set with a stern furrow of brows as the grip on the frame was released and each hand curled into a fist. Her muscles tightened as if ready for a fight, following Angela to the med bay.

Crumpling over the sizable pregnant belly, she cried out as pain took its hold on every inch of her body, setting her mind ablaze with intense worry as hands gripped the handles of nearby cabinets. She never heard the door get kicked in, or the voices that called out to her from the med-evac team sent to retrieve her. The only thing at her attention was the fire in her stomach as she was put onto a gurney and carted off to the carrier.

Fareeha had left Angela to her duties in prepping the operating room, rushing off to the hangar to await the arrival of Moira. Pacing now on the tarmac, her left hand kept finding its way carding through her ebony hair, a nervous habit. The sound of the carrier engines closing in had jarred her attention as she straightened her stance and brown eyes locked onto the massive transport. Once wheels were touched down, every inch of her mind fired signals of panic as the med-evac team pulled the screaming Moira from the platform. Staring on with wide eyes, she stood frozen as they drew closer to the door at her side. But once she heard their words, that over-sized heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Words such as escalated heart rate and blood loss attacked her mind as her eyes locked onto the large crimson stain on the gurney under the older woman. Gripping the shoulder of one of the team, she nodded and they set off immediately to Angela.

Scrubbing each digit under the warm water, the suds of the medical soap swirled around the drain before disappearing, her blue eyes focusing on this as her two assistants prepped the operating room to receive Moira. Rinsing her hands clean then donning pale blue surgical gloves, a deep breath filled her lungs before the med-evac team burst through the swinging doors. Barking vital status numbers and using heavy medical terms, Angela froze in mid motion as she looked to Moira who was writhing in pain, screaming out for Angela to make it stop and blood staining the sheets of the operating table she was now lifted onto. Her senses rushed back to focus as she needed to treat Moira like any other patient, she needed to push her personal connection to her aside to do the best for her sake and the baby's.   
“Fareeha, take her hands and hold them down, don;t let her move around too much, it can cause the muscle spasms and the baby can be turned the wrong direction.”  
The Egyptian woman stepped closer and with each hand took a hard grip to the slender ones of Moira, her dark eyes fighting back tears as she tried to stay strong for both women and do as she was told. The blood curdling screams that tore through the room shook Fareeha to her very soul, each cry was a begging tone of intense pain and Fareeha's mind went back to the many soldiers who had been wounded in the field.   
“Fareeha! I need you here! I need you with me, focus!”

Every inch of her body was on fire, it felt as though someone was pouring molten metal into her chest and stomach and by the gods it was a pain she had never experienced in her life. Minutes passed like hours for her as blinding lights shone in her blurry tear strained eyes, shadows looming over her and hands removing clothes. She reached out to one nearby but quickly had her hands held at her sides with strong grips, one cold as ice and each unwavering as she tried to fight against them. Her vision was becoming dark and energy drained from her as each moment passed and pain turned to a numbing sensation quickly. Was Caoin alright? Was her baby going to survive this?   
If there is any god or power out there, please let her survive, even at the cost of my life. Please save her.  
Her vision was tunneling, darkness was taking its hold as slowly coldness took its hold on her fingers and toes. The chilling sensation slowly flooding its way through her body, losing feeling in every inch of her skin now, those hard gripped hands around her wrists now seeming weightless and ghostly. Her last thought would be a blessing for her daughter, if she was to die here, she would be forever at her side and protecting her at every turn of her life.  
Mo leanbh, Beidh mé i gcónaí ar do thaobh.

The grip on those wrists now seemed useless as the writhing ceased, but not because Moira had a choice in the matter as Fareeha's eyes went wide with fear. Her left hand was met with cold pale skin as every muscle of Moira's ceased movement now, no more screams and no more pushes against her grip. Releasing her fingers, the Irishwoman laid on the table motionless as everything around the soldier became muffled. Angela was frantically moving around, covered in blood now as she screamed incoherent muffled words to the assistants who scrambled equipment nearby. Fareeha was frozen as she looked down to those mismatched eyes, now void of life and she fell to her knees.

Expertise told her that if she didn't get the baby out now, she was going to lose them both. Hands burying themselves into Moira, ignoring the pained scream, her fingers found the head of the baby. Gently coercing it closer to the opening, she now got hold of the tiny shoulders and with care pulled until she could hear the baby's screams as air rushed into her lungs. Pulling the child free, she instantly did a quick vitals check and handed her off to her assistant who coddled her and began to clean her up. Deep blue eyes now refocused on Moira, the woman she loved who was now bleeding out before her. But as she looked up to Fareeha, the look in her eyes said it all. They had lost her. Her gaze fell to the motionless body laying across the table, her contrasting eyes no longer holding their brilliant glow.  
No...this can't be. I can't lose her!  
Tearing off her gloves and throwing them to the floor, she rushed over to press fingers to her neck, hoping and praying there was some sort of lasting sign she might be alive. But as her fingertips met cold skin, that hope was shattered as that delicate hand fell to now rest on her shoulder.  
“I refuse to believe you let your will break like this! Come back!”  
Her right hand now rose above Moira's chest, fingers half curling as she focused her own nanites into re-prioritizing themselves to now focus on Moira's nanites. Commanding them to now ignite red blood cell replication, to fuse torn muscles back to a healthy state and for them to focus solely on reviving Moira. Harsh eyes now looked to Fareeha who was on the floor, that angelic voice now commanding full focus.  
“Fareeha! Stand up here and start CPR immediately. I need your help to bring her back. We will not give up on her like everyone has!”

Tears stream down her strong cheeks, hands gripping at her hair as the image of those dead eyes bore into her mind. But Angela's voice tore through and demanded attention, her brown eyes now shooting up and listening intently to the commands. Shooting to her feet and rushing to the opposite side of Moira, she twined her fingers and began chest compressions then moved to breathe into her mouth with frantic heavy breaths. Back to compressions, watching as Angela's nanites glowed from her fingertips and sunk themselves into Moira's bare chest.  
Please, Allah, save her. Leave her at our side.

A burning sensation set into her chest as the her body was rejecting her nanites, forcing them into Moira with every intention of bringing her back from hell. Eyes watching as Fareeha frantically pressed to her chest then offered oxygen to her lungs, tears now falling to the table.   
“Come back! Please...Moira....don't leave us. Caoin needs you...we need you.”  
Her voice was frantic as the nanites tore themselves from her bloodstream, her hand shaking above the Irishwoman's chest now as the full weight of the task she was performing took hold of her body. Fire set itself to the forefront of her mind as every inch of her being was set ablaze, straining any last effort she could into resurrecting the woman who lay before her and with one last push, a beep filled the silence of the room as the heart monitor registered a heartbeat. Angela's grip on her nanites released as she focused her commands for them to now reconfigure back to original protocols and remain within her.

Fareeha's heart nearly jumped from her chest as the beep sounded from behind her, the glowing screen now coming to life with steady waves of a heartbeat. Reaching down to wrap her arms around Moira, she held her tight and cried into her fiery hair. Now that Moira was alive, her focus turned to the little wrapped up bundle that the assistant now offered to her. Looking to Angela, the blonde nodded with a weak smile and Fareeha cupped her arms to accept the little one. Pulling her close to her chest, she shushed her softly and turned her to look at Moira's face.  
“This is your mommy. She will forever be at your side, little angel. She needs to rest for now, but I promise you will meet her very soon.”  
Caramel eyes looked to the perfect little one in her arms and new tears of happiness fell to the pink blanket she was wrapped in.  
“She's perfect Moira. Absolutely perfect.”

Angela moved to lean against the nearby equipment table, the strain from using her nanites had made her weak but it was worth any repercussions that may follow. Her eyes moved to her assistants as authority filled her voice.  
“Get her to a private room, clean her up and dress her. I will take care of the baby until she is settled. Alert me immediately of any changes and when she is settled. Thank you.”  
She pushed herself from the table and struggled to walk towards Fareeha, blue eyes soft as relief flooded them. The sight of their child melted her heart as gold and fire adorned her tiny head, mismatched eyes of blue and brown and the face of a small angel. Her fragile little hand rose up to grab at Fareeha's shiny golden beads and it caused a flood of giggles from both women as they looked on at their little miracle.

Three days had passed and Moira slept with every piece of vital monitoring equipment hooked up to her, Fareeha and Angela spending day and night in the room with her. Little Caoin sleeping in either of the two women's arms, a happy little bundle awaiting her mother to wake. A burning in her chest finally jolted her senses as a hand rose to rest where her heart lay under skin and bone. A strained cough escaped her as contrasting eyes fluttered open to find both Angela and Fareeha asleep at either side of her bed. Fareeha's strong arms holding something bundled in a bright pink blanket, the harsh contrast of her metal prosthetic against the soft fabric causing a furrow of Moira's brow. Her voice was strained, weak and throat dry as she tried to speak.  
“Fa...Fareeha?”

Only half sleeping, her fingers curled a bit tighter around Caoin as she slept peacefully in her arms, her ears catching the noise of a whisper. Dark eyes half opening, she saw Moira's weak hand reaching out towards her and eyes shot open wide and body shifted to sit up straighter now. Looking down to make sure the little one was still asleep, she carefully moved to stand and leaned over to offer Caoin into Moira's arms.  
“She's beautiful Moira. Perfect in every way possible.”

Seeing the little tufts of golden and ginger hair, tears welled up in her eyes as Fareeha moved closer to set Caoin into her arms. Carefully pulling her closer, fingertips traced over her little cheeks, twirled the ginger streaked hair as she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
“Beautiful indeed. My little angel. I'm so happy you're finally here in my arms. I love you dearly little one.”

The voices may have been soft, but Angela's trained mind kept close watch on her senses as she began to wake. Eyes flashing open with panic expecting something to be wrong, she looked to the other women and as she saw Moira awake and holding Caoin, she smiled. Both of them had survived, barely, but had pulled through this in one piece.   
“You both are beautiful. She will be just perfect and you will be the best mother for her. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you.”

The room fell to silence as all three women looked to the little pink bundle of joy with eyes filled with never ending love. Caoin Lhyrik O'Deorain was now the center point of their lives and would soon have each woman firmly wrapped around her tiny little finger.


	7. Modified Motherhood: Valkyrian Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Angela hangs in the balance. Can Moira find a solution to her nanite malfunction?

Soft beeps filled the silence of the room, dim blinking lights were all that Fareeha's tired eyes could focus on as her hand was captured in the tiny arms of Caoin. It had been six days since the little girl had graced them with her presence. Six long days of Moira recovering and Angela slowly getting worse. Six days of worry filled sleeplessness for the soldier trying to stay strong for all of them, only managing a few quick naps here and there just to recharge. But that blank set of strong features now shifted into more worry as she took notice to Moira stirring finally.  
Managing only an hour or so of being awake the past few days, Moira's body had grown sore from laying in bed for nearly a week. Moving her arms and legs slightly to stretch the tight muscles, her eyes fluttered open to see Fareeha sitting next to her with an orange blanket bundled in her arms. Mismatched eyes went wide as she now saw little hands peeking out and grabbing at the Egyptian's hair. That usually strong and deep Irish drawl was nearly non-existent as she rasped out the words.  
“F-Fareeha....is that..?”  
Caramel eyes softened as she heard the strain in Moira's voice, moving to now stand and shifting to lean a bit and offer little Caoin to her mother.  
“Yes, habibata, this is your little angel Caoin.”  
Slender hands were shaky as they wrapped around the little girl, but as her own contrasting eyes looked over the baby a sinking feeling took its hold in her heart. Golden hair was beautiful like Angela's but she had a streak of ginger which was unfortunately from her. hose eyes were the main concern though, one pale blue and the other brown. The child had gained features of hers and with great sadness long arms wrapped around the little one.  
“Why? Why did you have to get my imperfections?”  
The soldier knew exactly how Moira was reacting and to what, according to Angela, Moira had genetically modified this child to be a perfect melding of Angela's and Fareeha's genetic markers. But Fareeha was over the moon with the result, she was most definitely Moira's little girl and that simple fact melted her heart, even if Moira's hardened.   
After a few moments of coddling Caoin, the geneticist turned her attention to the sight of Angela in the bed next to hers.  
“How is she? Any progress? What have the doctors said?”  
With a heavy heart, Fareeha inhaled a deep breath, brown eyes now shifting to the blonde.  
“They said that her nanites had gone into overdrive when she resurrected you in the operating room. Without her Valkyrie suit to maintain their output and keep them stable, they essentially fried themselves into a non-responsive state. She's been getting worse without them healing her body. Moira...I'm worried. They said if they don't figure out how to kick start and reboot them, she may never wake up.”  
As the words were spoken, Moira shifted her legs to now allow her feet to plant to the cold tile floor. Weakly, she stood, holding Caoin in her arms and groaning at the stiffness of her body. Fareeha's arms flew out as she held onto the taller woman, keeping her steady enough to stand.  
“Moira? What are you doing? Get back in bed!”  
Moira pushed the strong arms from her, leaning against the wall shivering at the chill in the air as it covered her gown clad form.  
“I need to get to her office. I need to find her notes and fix this. I'm the only one who can do this Fareeha. You know that. I have to save her. I can't lose her after all this, especially since she brought me back...”  
Moving now to cradle Caoin in her arms, she offered a nod of approval to Moira as her eyes motioned to a nearby bag.  
“I gathered up a few outfits for you for when you woke up, get dressed and we'll come with you to the labs and offer any assistance we can. I'm not leaving your side.”  
A heavy sigh escaped the taller woman's lean chest as her weak legs moved her closer to the bag, the zipper proving a bit more difficult than it should have. Once open her lips curled into a slight smile as fingers traced over one of her ties, a pale blue, Angela's favorite. Pulling that, a black button up and trousers from the bag, she moved to the bathroom and began the task of getting dressed. Letting the gown fall to pool at her feet, she looked to the mirror and eyes went wide at the state of her. Ribs jut from her sides, hipbones created peaks and larger breasts adorned her torso. She looked so weak and pale she thought as long fingers carded through tossled hair. Shaking her head, long legs slid into now loosely fitting trousers before her fingers found their way to the buttons of her shirt with a slight struggle as each tucked into its eyelet. Next was her tie, draping it around her neck and popping her collar up, unsteady fingers tried as they might to tuck the silk fabric to no avail. A growl filled the bathroom silence as she opened the door, a pathetic sadness in her eyes as she looked to Fareeha.  
“Can you please?”  
Strong arms had been rocking little Caoin as she gathered up some supplies into a smaller bag for them to head out soon, but her attention was diverted to the bathroom as Moira stood tall. Her clothes were incredibly loose on her already lean form, but it was those eyes that caught her full attention. At the request, she offered Caoin to the Irishwoman and smiled softly with fingers gripping the tie.  
“I'm not very good at this myself, but here you go.”  
Twisting and tucking the silk material among itself, it finally resembled a proper tie. Offering her arms to take Caoin back, Moira had set her within them and nodded a thanks before setting off out the room.

Stepping back into the labs as a bit of a rush, she hadn't been here in what seemed like years as the thought of just how quickly seven months had flown past. But getting back into the mindset of a scientist was easy enough for her as she set off towards Angela's personal office. Looking into the dimly lit room, she saw the younger woman's desk piled high with paperwork as her tall form rounded the desk and sat into her chair. Long fingers skittering across the keyboard, she remembered the password easily enough.  
Bright lights nearly blinded Fareeha as she pulled the orange blanket tighter around Caoin, trying to block out the brightness as she followed Moira. Seeing the life come back into the taller woman's eyes melted her heart as she could feel the excitement of her being back in the lab finally. The couch in Angela's office was soft as she sunk into its cushions, adjusting her arms around Caoin and cooing to her as she watched Moira sit and type with blinding speed.  
“Is there anything of use? Please tell me there's something you can do.”  
Contrasting eyes darted along personal notes, medical records and test results as she hunched over the monitor. Easily reading through the German dialect Angela tended to use for her own notes, the full extent of what had happened came into the forefront of her mind. Without warning, she shot to her feet and in silence began to gather some of the tech scattered all around the office before moving to the lab. Spreading all of the pieces out onto an empty workbench, she brought over a soldering iron, bits of circuitry and a stool. Rushing across the lab to the only locked tall cabinet, she produced a key she had grabbed from Angela's desk and twisted off the lock. As the doors swung open, a grin curled her thin lips as eyes set on the Mk. 1 design of the angel's Caduceus staff. Snatching it up into her hands, she twisted and popped the long staff handle free and carried the head piece to the workbench.   
“This should work brilliantly. Fareeha, you can stay in Angela's or my office for the time being. I need to focus on this and you need some rest. I promise I'll wake you if I need something or if matters change.”  
Fareeha had found herself slightly nodding off as she let Moira move about the lab, but at the mention of the soft couch she hummed softly before moving to lay along it. Wrapping Caoin in her arms and tucking her to her chest, she turned to face the back cushions of the couch so Caoin wouldn't roll from her arms as she slept.   
“Maybe just a quick nap. Wake me in an hour?”  
Before Moira could respond, the poor exhausted soldier found the darkness of slumber instantly. 

Tinkering away for seven hours straight, allowing Fareeha to catch some much needed proper sleep, Moira had almost come to the final preparations of her project. One more piece to latch into place before she would test it, one of her rabbits being a subject of use for the time being. As the last bit of machinery was clicked into place, her thumb pressed to the trigger and the wing blades whirred to life as the center cylinder spun rabidly. The end began to glow a brilliant golden color as she nearly hopped from the stool with excitement. Rushing over to the test rabbit from one of their tests long ago, coincidentally enough they had tested the adverse effects of the nanites shutting off fully, to see if they remained in the body or not. The little rabbit was weak compared to the one next to it that hoped about for attention. Holding the project to the white fur, she pressed the trigger and watched as the golden glow flowed over the rabbit and within a few moments it was spryly twitching its nose and now pawing at her hand.   
“It worked!”  
The shouted words startled Fareeha awake, clutching at the sleeping Caoin in worry as she jolted to sit upright. Looking out the glass windows into the lab, she saw Moira bouncing and holding something in her hands. Tucking the child into her arms, she moved to stand and quickly stepped into the lab.  
“Moira? Is everything alright?”  
Mismatched eyes shot to look at the soldier, bolting over to show off the tool in her hands.  
“It worked! I can save Angela! Please, let's hurry back.”  
Fareeha's brown eyes went wide as her metallic hand moved to cup Moira's cheek, tears in her eyes now at the pride that filled her heart.  
“I knew you would be her angel where I couldn't.”  
Without hesitation they made their way back to the med bay, smiles adorning their lips as they jogged down the hallways.

Reaching Angela's room, Moira stood in the doorway for a moment, clutching the new tool in her hands before she step in. The silence of the room was unnerving as she watched the ventilator force oxygen into Angela's lungs, the steady beeps of her heart rate were a bit of solace as she carefully moved to stand at her side.  
“M'aingeal, please don't be mad at me for tinkering with your staff.”  
Slander hands grip the tool as she looked over to Fareeha who was laying Caoin down.  
“I need you to roll her on her side, I must attach this to her implant for this to work.”  
Watching Moira move closer to their comatose angel, Fareeha settled Caoin into her medical crib, tucking her little stuffed puppy at her side before nodding at the request. Standing across from Moira on the other side of the bed, she gripped at Angela's shoulder and rolled her to her side.  
A soft gasp rung out from Moira as her eyes settled on the white metal of the spinal implants. The usually bright glow of the nanites that flowed through the center tube was now dark crimson. Things were worse than she thought. According to the research and medical notes she had read earlier, the implant helped to maintain her nanite when she wasn't in the mechanically complicated Valkyrie suit. So seeing its glow now red, she knew the nanites were dying, and if this didn't work...so was Angela. Holding back the burning in her eyes as tears threatened the corners, gripping the tool tight before sliding the needled head into the top piece of the implant at the nape of her neck. Holding her breath, she pressed at the trigger and watched as the mechanical pieces came to life, a soft whirring filled the painful silence between the women.   
Nearly three minutes had passed with seemingly no change, which weighted heavy on Moira's heart as she was just about to stop the attempt. But as she looked to Fareeha, a soft glow caught her attention. The base of the implant had begun to change color from crimson to a faint gold.   
“It's working! Fareeha! It's working!”  
Her grip steadied as she watched on, the golden liquid swirling in the implant, pushing the red from its place and lifting a heavy weight off the other women's shoulders. As the tool clicked off in confirmation of a completed task, Moira carefully pulled the large needle from its place and set the tool aside.  
“Lay her on her back, get the doctors in here to check her status!”  
Fareeha bolted off with every ounce of her strength and energy to the nurses station, a few words had started a frenzied panic in them as they scrambled to the room. A young male doctor moving to Angela's side as the nurses gently pushed Fareeha and Moira to the other side of the room. He checked her pulse, listened to her lungs and with wide eyes looked to Moira.   
“She's stable. Whatever you did Dr. O'Deorain, just saved her life.”  
Moira's legs finally gave way to the weight in her stomach as she fell to her knees. Allowing all the pent up tears to now flow free, she tangled her fingers with Fareeha's stronger ones and held on.   
“She's OK. Fareeha did you hear...our angel is still at our side.”  
The shock of what Moira had done had the strong soldier in tears, freezing in place as she stood and watched them remove the breathing tube and seeing Angela's chest rise and fall on its own. Moira had managed to save her, she had both women at her side and she would fight tooth and nail to keep it that way.  
Soft giggles and coos could be heard from the crib beside the two women as they watched their little Valkyrie's strength return, fighting to come back to them.


	8. Modified Motherhood: Angel of Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finally awakes to the perfection of Moira, Fareeha and their little girl Caoin.

Darkness had taken its hold on her senses, the final image in her view was that of the heart rate monitor coming to life and nurses rushing to Moira's side. The tile floor felt cold as she fell to meet it, muffled voices filled her ears and bright flashing lights each time her eyes fluttered open weakly. 

Brightness shone over her face as she struggled to find her breath, lifting an arm to her chest but feeling a burning tug at her skin. Deep blue eyes shot open as her senses overwhelmed her drowsy mind. Looking down to her hand, the small needle and IV tube sticking out of it forced a sharp gasp from her before she ripped it out. Managing to sit up, her eyes searched all around the room to find it empty of anyone else. The bed beside hers had been made up neatly but baby toys and clothes were strewn about the room.   
“No...had she not managed to save her? Was Caoin alright? Where was Fareeha.”  
Her mind became a whirlpool of worry and sadness as she moved to try and stand, legs weak as she fell to her knees.

Having Moira awake finally was a godsend, not only could someone else be helping to take care of little Caoin, but Fareeha could now enjoy the motherly way Moira was with her. Watching her coo and coddle the little one melted the soldier's strong heart, she never thought of this side of Moira, but by the Gods was she grateful to see it. They had decided to go out to the courtyard to get some much needed fresh air, after an hour or so she could tell Moira was getting restless again.  
“Should we head back in and check on Angela? I know little Caoin misses her other mommy, don't you little flower.”  
Her metallic finger waggled in the sunlight just inches from the little girl's face, smiling as soft giggles rung out. They gathered the things they brought down, Moira taking Caoin into her arms while Fareeha's were full of stuffed toys.   
Talking amongst themselves as they reached the room, Fareeha's eyes went wide and the toys fell to the floor as she bolted forward to slide to her knees. Catching Angela in her strong arms and holding her tight with tears in her caramel eyes.  
“Angela! You're OK! Oh we thought we lost you...”  
Fingers clutched at the fabric of her gown, burying her face into those golden curls as soft sobs became muffled.   
Gripping Caoin tighter, her jaw went lax as tears now welled in her contrasting eyes.   
“She had truly survived....she was still here at our side.”  
Moving closer, she allowed Fareeha to help the young doctor back onto the bed, calming her from the apparent panic she was in.  
“Angela, please calm down. You're safe. We are safe. Look...”  
Turning slightly to show off the little girl, a soft smile curled her lips as she looked to Angela with endearment filling her features.

Latching onto Fareeha's strong chest, the poor soldier acted like she had just seen a ghost. But the true shock was yet to come as her eyes settled on Moira standing in the doorway with Caoin in her arms. The sight of her like that with the bright light behind her was nearly that of a heavenly vision, she wondered if it was their angels or that they were truly still with her. But as Fareeha lifted her to now sit on the bed, the Irishwoman moved closer, weak delicate hands raised to the soft orange blanket with a shakiness to them.  
“She...She's beautiful. Perfect. Moira, I'm so happy for you. I'm happy you are both alright.”   
Tears now stream down her cheeks as she carefully wrapped her arms around Caoin and holding her close.  
“Hello little angel, I'm your other mommy. It is so wonderful to finally meet you.”  
Caoin's mismatched eyes traced over Angela's face as her hands reach up to grab at those long bangs.


	9. Modified Motherhood: Wetting Her Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira gives Caoin her first bath.

Moira had been left to her own devices with Caoin for the past few days as Angela recovered in the med bay and Fareeha got some much needed rest. So finding herself now preparing a bath for the little miracle was nothing out of the norm. Little Caoin had finally grown attached to the Irishwoman's charm, which melted every ounce of her will to dust.   
Holding a slender hand under the running water of the bath's faucet, a soft hum rumbled from her chest as her other arm held onto the little girl. Carefully stripping her down, she gently placed her in the few inches of water, the tiny form caressed in the bright pink baby tub. Giggles filling the bathroom from both as water splashed about, wetting her purple button up and crimson tie.   
But giggling fun quickly turned to a crying little bundle of fuss, flailing chubby little limbs and splashing furiously at Moira's hands. The geneticist doing the only thing she thought to work, clearing her throat and beginning with a soft hum. Soon hums turned into soft words, Gaelic stringing itself into her deep Irish drawl as she began to sing a lullaby.  
“Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral  
Hush now, don't you cry  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral  
Sin lullaby Éireannach  
Thar i gCill Airne, blianta fada ó shin  
Canadh mo mháthair amhrán dom in toin chomh bog agus íseal  
Just ditty beag simplí ina sean-sean-Ghaeilge  
Agus ba mhaith liom an domhan a thabhairt dá bhféadfainn an t-amhrán a chloisteáil inniu.”  
As her own contrasting eyes looked down to Caoin's mismatched, a sense of warmth enveloped her as the little girl calmed and tiny hands wrapped around her fingers.


	10. Smokey Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is left alone with Caoin to babysit her as Angela and Moira are out. Little Caoin has a new surprise for the girls.

Fareeha waved goodbye to Moira and Angela as they left the flat, her caramel eyes shifting to the little girl in her arms who was sound asleep. Smiling softly, the soldier made her way to the nursery and laid Caoin into her crib, tucking her bunny plush close. Lifting the barred edge to level with the rest of the crib, she watched for a moment before a yawn took its hold and she stretched. deciding to stick close by, she moved to the nearby lounge chair and settled in. Crossing her arms over her chest, a deep breath quickly let her body relax and within moments she was lost to sleep.  
Being set into the crib had tugged at little Caoin’s senses, not fully opening her eyes just yet but wrapping her tiny arms around the stuffed bunny offered. Once she heard mama Fareeha move away, she opened those mismatched eyes and looked over to find her fast asleep in a chair. Wiggling slightly to roll herself onto her stomach, chubby little fingers wrapped themselves around the bars of the crib, looking everywhere for her favorite stuffed animal. Spotting the fuzzy friend, a black puppy across the room, she pulled herself up to sit. Without a second thought there was a puff of black smoke and a trail of feathers as Caoin was now sitting next to the puppy.  
The soldier felt a gust of air pass over her which pulled her from the light sleep she was enjoying. Fluttering her eyes open, she looked over to check on Caoin and bolted to her feet upon seeing the crib empty. Looking all around the room her eyes landed on the little girl hugging the stuffed puppy.  
“How...How did you get out little one?”  
Moving closer with worry in her eyes, Fareeha reached down to pick her up but before she got closer enough another puff of smoke and feathers appeared and Caoin was gone. Soft giggles filled the room as Fareeha spun around to find Caoin on sitting in the chair.  
“What?! How?! Wait...Caoin. Please don’t do that anymore.”  
Stepping closer again she managed to gather the little girl up in her arms, incredible concern filled her heart as she dug out her phone to call Moira.  
“Moira, you guys need to come home. Now! It’s Caoin. I think something is happening!”  
Hanging up and rushing off to the living room, she began to pace with the girl in her strong arms until they returned.  
Moira nearly kicked down the front door as she rushed in and found Fareeha with the most worried look she has ever seen.  
“What is sit? Is she ok? What happened?!”  
Fareeha moved to sit Caoin on the floor across the room, taking away the plush puppy and silently walked back over to stand beside Moira.  
“Watch. Caoin, come to mama. I have your puppy.”  
The tiny contrasting eyes looked on as Fareeha bounced the plushy in her hand. Giggling for a moment then the smoke and feathers returned before all of a sudden she was clinging to Fareeha’s arms.   
“See...”  
Angela and Moira gasped loudly, the blonde stepping forward to check the girl’s vitals, blue eyes darting over the little one.  
“She isn’t showing any signs of biological strain like you do. we need to run some tests to find out if this is detrimental to her health or not.”  
The very idea of conducting tests on her daughter made a visible shudder rush through the tall woman’s form. Raising a hand up to brush a thumb along the girl’s cheek before leaning in to kiss her.  
“I never thought my abilities would end up genetically passed on. But it seems she got the better parts of it at least. Angela, I hate the idea of it...but I need to know she is safe.”  
Fareeha held Caoin closer as the little one suckled on the ear of the puppy, oblivious to the possible dangers of her newfound ability. Little smokey feathers lingered on the floor for a moment longer before whisping into nothingness. 


End file.
